Televisions are usually installed in public places such as hospitals, airports, bus stops, coffee shops, hotels, railway stations, offices, waiting lobbies, lounges, sports bars, stadiums, restaurants and public transportations to ensure that people in the vicinity are entertained. But it is often the case that not all the people in the area have the same choice when it comes to entertainment. In order to streamline expenses only one or two television channels are played in a room of average size due to which people are compelled to watch whatever has been broadcasted.
To ensure silence in the vicinity, televisions are usually kept on mute thereby broadcasting only the video content to the audience which often creates angst among the viewers. Further, as the distance between the television and the viewers increases, the visibility reduces to a great extent due to which the intention of installing a television in the room is lost. In order to facilitate better viewing experience for the audience, multiple televisions are installed which burns a huge hole in the owner's pockets as the money spent on buying and installing multiple televisions is very high.
In some open public places like public transportation bays and inside public transportation vehicles, placing and managing the televisions is merely difficult considering the theft or damage for the outdoor installed television units or inside the public transportation vehicles, also it is expensive to place many televisions to accommodate the viewers in such open public places. Entertaining such long waiting or travelling public is important through live television content at the same time without any risk and much cost.
In the stadiums the large televisions or large format display plays specific live game, however all spectators sitting in the stadium may not be able to view the television content played in large televisions, also it will cost huge to deploy multiple televisions or large format display units to cover-up the entire stadium spectators.
The patent application number EP2501146A2 discloses an apparatus for displaying live television in which the live television can be received and sent as output to a user on one or more display devices. Further, the patent document discusses a system which is configured to share data related to the television content by other users in a network having a channel selection option and also capable of providing audio content to the users. However, the major drawback of this invention is that it is a system and not a physical electronic portable device. It does not disclose any information about allowing the users to watch the television content in different screen resolutions as per the screen size of the portable device. Further, the patent document does not reveal any details about allowing users to connect the wireless headsets or speakers through Bluetooth or Wi-Fi network to listen to the audio alone thereby emitting the video of the television content. Also, the patent document does not disclose any information about viewing media content on the user's portable device without the use of internet.
The patent application number US2015195620A1 discloses a method and system for sharing content which includes detecting a secondary device that is paired to a main device. The main device is used to render publicly viewable content. Selection of a multimedia content for sharing, is detected at the secondary device. The selection causes the rendering of the multimedia content at a display screen of the secondary device. However, the major drawback of this invention is that it is a system and not a physical electronic portable device. It does not disclose any information about allowing the users to watch the television content in different screen resolutions as per the screen size of the portable device. Further, the patent document does not reveal any details about allowing users to connect the wireless headsets or speakers through Bluetooth or Wi-Fi network to listen to the audio alone thereby emitting the video of the television content. Also, the patent document does not disclose any information about viewing media content on the user's portable device without the user of internet.
The patent application number U.S. Pat. No. 9,258,342B2 discloses a method and apparatus for interactive mobile offer system using time and location for out-of-home display screens. The system disclosed in the patent document provides content to the consumers through the mobile devices based on the consumer's proximity to a display screen whose location is known to a server. The content includes one or more audio, video, images, or text. However, the major drawback of this invention is that it is a system and not a physical electronic portable device. It does not disclose any information about allowing the users to watch the television content with audio using the speaker or headphone of their portable device. Further, the patent document does not reveal any details about allowing users to connect the wireless headsets or speakers through Bluetooth/Wi-Fi network to listen to the audio alone thereby emitting the video of the television content. Also, the patent document does not disclose any information about viewing media content on the user's portable device without the use of internet.
Hence, there exists a need for a device and method that enables users to extend television content onto multiple portable devices such as mobile phones, tablets and laptops through a wireless intranet network with a multichannel viewing option thereby enabling a user to view a television content according to their choice.